The present invention relates generally to hinge assemblies for hinged or pivotally interconnected members, and more particularly to such hinge assemblies especially adapted for pivotally interconnecting a sun visor with the interior of a vehicle. Hinge assemblies according to the present invention are also applicable for pivotally mounting other vehicle accessories, such as vanity doors, storage compartment doors, or other accessories or accessory covers. The various embodiments of the hinge assembly according to the present invention can also be employed for various non-vehicular uses, as will be appreciated by one skilled in the art.
The typical vehicle includes a wide variety of hinged or pivotally mounted vehicle accessories or accessory covers in the interior, luggage storage areas, or engine compartment. Although most of the prior hinge assemblies for such accessories have performed quite well, some previous hinge assemblies for such vehicular applications, as well as for various non-vehicular applications, either have not been sufficiently durable or have been expensive to produce and install. Furthermore, some of such prior hinge assemblies have been found to be inordinately bulky, unsightly, or ill-fitting, all of which detract from the user's perception of quality with regard to the vehicle or other device in which such hinge assemblies are included.
In addition to the above disadvantages, many of the prior hinge assemblies have not provided the user with a well-defined, positive stored or closed detent position for the movably hinges member, while still allowing for a virtually unlimited variety of other selectively variable rotated or pivoted positions in which the movable hinged member can be held and maintained, especially after extended use and wear of the hinge components. The need has therefore arisen for a hinge assembly of the type described above, which is simple and inexpensive to produce, assemble and install, that is highly durable, and that is capable of repeatably maintaining the movable hinged member in a predefined and tight-fitting stored or closed position, and that provides for a very wide variety of selectively adjustable rotational or pivotal orientations.
The present invention also allows for the use of a relatively compact hinge assembly, having a minimum number of parts or components, while still providing for a high degree of utility and a wide range of flexibility. In this regard, the invention allows for the use of a relatively short pivot rod and a one-piece sleeve or bracket member that resiliently retains the movable hinged member in the above-mentioned stored or closed detent position and selectively variable positions, without also creating a second, unwanted detent position on the opposite side of the pivot rod from the stored or closed detent position. The preferred forms of the present invention further accomplish these objectives while providing for enhanced lateral support, alignment and stability, thus accommodating the use of a relatively low-cost hinge assembly having a relatively short pivot rod and a one-piece sleeve bracket.
According to the present invention, a hinge assembly is adapted for pivotally interconnecting a first member, such as a vehicle interior, with a second member, such as a sun visor or other vehicle accessory or accessory cover. The hinge assembly according to the present invention, includes a longitudinally-extending pivot rod member that is interconnectable with the first member and longitudinally received within a generally hollow longitudinally-extending sleeve member interconnected with the second member. The rod member is relatively rotatable within the sleeve member and resiliently biased against the interior within the sleeve member. Such resilient biasing force provides for a frictional relative rotational engagement between the rod member and the sleeve member. The resilient biasing force is preferably provided by the sleeve member itself, which is preferably a one-piece structure composed of a resilient material, such as spring steel for example.
The pivot rod member includes a generally flat (or recessed) portion on one side, with the interior surface of the sleeve member being adapted to generally flatly engage the flat rod portion only when the first and second members are in a preselected relatively rotated "detent" position and to substantially prevent such generally flat engagement when the first and second members are in other relatively rotated positions. This relationship is preferably accomplished by way of a first generally flat portion on one side of the sleeve interior that has a longitudinal dimension less than that of the flat rod portion, with other portions of the sleeve interior being either non-engageable by the flat rod portion or having longitudinal dimensions greater than that of the flat rod portion in order to effectively span the flat rod portion, thus substantially preventing such flat internal engagement.
In addition, the preferred sleeve member includes lateral support structure at opposite longitudinal ends of the sleeve member for laterally supporting the pivot rod member in a generally laterally aligned relationship with the sleeve member. This preferred feature, along with those discussed above, allows the preferred sleeve member to be a compact, one-piece structure and allow for a compact pivot rod member having a longitudinal length that is very substantially less than the length of the second member, if desired in a particular application, thus resulting in a neat, simple and compact hinge assembly.
It should be noted that in various embodiments of the present invention, the above-discussed flat engagement of the pivot rod member with the sleeve interior can optionally be provided at a more than one relatively rotated "detent" position of the first and second members, if desired or deemed necessary in a given application.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.